Ultrasound can be useful in a variety of medical procedures. Intravascular ultrasound, in which an ultrasound transducer is advanced into a patient's body through the patient's vasculature, has particular uses and advantages.
An ultrasound transducer can be advanced through a patient's vasculature within an ultrasound catheter. While ultrasound catheters are known, a need remains for improved ultrasound catheters. A need remains as well for ultrasound catheters exhibiting improved flexibility.